The True Family
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: What happens after Silver vanishes away with Gray? (chapter 385) One-Shot! Please give it a try!


**The True Family**

**What happens after Gray and Silver vanish from the battle area? Well this is what I had thought and I just wasn't able to work on my other fics so here it is. Please try to forgive me for my faults and other things like I may have made characters a little too much OOC but it was only to set them into the fic so I am really sorry TᴖT**

**Disclaimer: This awesome work, Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima san and not mine otherwise there had been more scenes with Gray. Why doesn't he give Gray some more spotlight, uwaaah~**

Both Silver and Gray appeared in mid air just above the mountains. Both of them plummeted towards the ground as Silver smirked while Gray looked at him disbelievingly. Just when they were barely 2 feet above the ground Silver jumped away causing Gray to crash directly into the stony ground, making a large crater. Silver smirked as he saw the figure trying to get up after the likely fatal fall which had definitely broken two or three of his ribs. Gray got up after much difficulty as his whole body pained but he was already preoccupied by his thoughts as he looked at the man in front of him.

'_Why the hell is he with Tartaros?! And he is even one of the nine demon gates!? How the hell did this happen?!' _he thought as the man came and picked him up from his hair to make him of the height of his eyes.

"Did you missed me, _son_?" Silver said as Gray looked at him all horrified. Gray felt tears pricking at the ends of his eyes as he looked at the figure in front of him but he blinked away those tears as this same person, whom he had once called 'papa', was the one who was responsible for the attacks on the council and kidnappings of his friends. He wasn't the loving person he had known instead was a man as cold as his ice.

"Why? Why did you done all this?! I believed you, loved you but why did you had to do this all?!" Gray screamed at Silver who smirked at him before answering.

"You ask why, just to kill you. To hear you scream, cry, beg for death as you are the only thing that connects me with these filthy humans who are good for nothing. After Deliora's attack I thought that he would've also gotten rid of you and Mia, but no, you just have to escape alive. But now I can hear your agonized cries, oh what sweet delight it will bring when the last thing that separates me from being fully demon will die a horrifying death" Silver said as he punched Gray in his guts and grabbed his head with his hand before crushing him into the ground with such force that another crater formed there.

"I can't believe…that mom would've married a fiend like you!" Gray said as he fired lances of ice towards Silver who dodged them easily. He proceeded by firing an ice cannon which directly hit Silver but still there was little to no damage.

"Fiend you say, I wonder what you will say when I torture you to death" Silver smirked as he suddenly appeared in front of Gray who was barely standing and impaled him with a sword as Gray's eyes widened before he fell down on the ground. He gripped the wound which was bleeding like crazy as Silver kicked him into the lone tree behind him which also broke down from the force of which Silver had kicked Gray.

"Why?...didn't you loved mom?...then why…did you betrayed her? Why?" Gray said with pants as breathing was becoming difficult.

"Loved, I really loved her! But don't you know how much fun it is to see the ones you love die while screaming and crying in agony! And that's what is going to happen to you now!" Silver said as he lifted the figure of his son and threw him across the landscape and into the rock which tore on Gray's skin as Silver advanced upon him and punched him several times till the rock behind him also broke down. Silver looked at the bleeding figure near his feet as Gray laid there, with his breathing getting more and more labored by the second. Seeing that his son was likely in the last moments of his life, Silver removed one of his ear rings and pierced it into Gray's ear who looked at him incredulously.

"Why…?" Gray asked between coughs and pants. But then he saw the eyes that he had missed from when his father had vanished, the gentle caring eyes he had craved for, the eyes that held love and kindness in them not like the cold and hard eyes he was getting till he saw his dad the first time.

"Just felt like it" Silver said as he stood up once again and took Gray in his arms who was already unconscious. He looked at the face of his son but his demonic side told him to just throw him in the river down in the valley but he still had his loving father side, even if a little bit. He transported himself back to the place where the others were and threw Gray on the ground with his demon demeanor returning as he went towards the guild's head quarters.

"Hey Silver, why don't you kill the spirit mage while we handle them here" Keith suggested as Natsu's and other's eyes widened as Lucy tried to back off while Natsu tried to cover for her when Silver shooked his head.

"I have obtained my main objective by killing the link between me and humans so do what you want because my business is over" Silver said as he pointed to the bleeding form on the ground. Everyone looked at Gray as they took in the appearance of the bleeding ice make mage.

"You mean…you killed your own son?" tempesta asked as everyone who didn't knew it watched with their eyes wide opened as Silver answered.

"I just had to destroy him so I can be a full demon, no big deal" he answered when Natsu arrived in his way with his fists covered in flames.

"Why you! Don't you even feel one bit of regret when you hurted him, he is your son! Even if I never knew it but you have also hurt a member of fairy tail!" Natsu said as his fist made contact with Silver's jaw but was soon frozen.

"It was between him and me so get lost" Silver said as he vanished from there and appeared right beside Gray. He picked him up and vanished away as everyone just looked at the empty spot where there friend was just a moment ago.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled as he just reached there a second later before Silver vanished. He burned with rage as flames bigger than before engulfed his whole body as he charged at his opponents and fought while asking them for where had Silver taken Gray. Juvia wasn't any good either, she was crying while fighting as raging boiling water erupted from her body.

/ Silver and Gray/

Silver came to where his wife, Mia's grave was. He placed Gray, now bandaged, on the ground gently as he talked to his wife who has long left him and their son.

"Hey Mia, you know what, I was successful in making everyone believe that Gray is dead. Now he will be safe from their claws and will be able to live his life freely. If only you would've been here then we could've lived like a loving family like before but I think that isn't possible now. Oh! Right, I kept the promise which we had made years before. Like you had said, when Gray will become a powerful mage then I would've had to give him one of these earrings and that's what I had did as I think our little baby has grown up to be a strong and caring man. You know…how much bad and agonizing it was to beat our little kid by my own hands and magic but till the end he hadn't given up his will to fight for his new family. But still…I just miss you…I miss the happy days all three of us had spent…the days that are long lost in the past…"Silver said to his deceased wife as tears escaped his eyes. He looked down to see Gray now awake and staring wide eyed at him while tears spilled from his eyes.

"I am sorry Gray but-"Silver was cut as Gray spoke up, even if it pained him and he coughed many times.

"Don't…you were…just trying…to save me…I am not angry or any…thing…you don't need to explain…it any further…dad" Gray said as he tried to smile but failed as it pained. Silver bent down and hugged him as he cried and told everything what had happened.

"Just when your mother had died, I thought you were also dead so in all that I wasn't able to control the demon inside me and I had unconsciously locked away my emotions and joined Tartarus to annihilate the person who had killed my family. I became too engulfed that I never noticed when overnight, I had been turned into a demon. But when I saw you all of the emotions and memories came rushing back but I knew that if they got their hands on you, they will transform you into a demon as well so I acted as though I hated you and wanted to kill you. But now everything is okay as they think that I have already killed you so you can go back safely to your guild." Silver said as Gray sobbed in his arms. He was just so much happy to see his son alive and breathing in his very arms. Gray wasn't able to think anything as his mind only concentrated on what his father was saying. He never knew when he was bawling his eyes out in his father's arms as he soothed him.

"I missed you so much! Why did you leave me alone! Why!" Gray cried furiously as Silver ran his hand compassionately through his son's bandaged head.

"Hey hey, now stop crying will you, I will not leave you till it's safe" Silver said as Gray eventually quieted down to silent sobbing as Silver picked him piggy back style and went towards a cabin he had made before. He entered and made Gray sit on the bed as he still wasn't able to stand on his own. He crouched down in front of Gray to be on eye level with the teen.

"Listen now Gray, I am not going to stay with you forever you know, you have to go back to your other family, your guild as it is likely that if anyone of them survived then he or she will definitely come after you if they sense you near me. But I promise, we can meet every now and then and I am not going to leave you all alone also like before so please understand it" Silver said as Gray's eyes again seemed to be filled with the unending amount of tears but nevertheless he nodded.

"Okay, but how come you can come to meet me and what am I supposed to tell to my guild mates as they will already be thinking that I am dead" Gray said as Silver pondered over it before answering.

"I can use concealation for some amount and as for your guild mates, well tell them you dig the grave out and made it outside or some ghosts helped you or-" Silver was stopped by Gray who raised his hand as a indication to stop.

"Please dad, I never thought you could be as bad as Natsu in planning schemes and ideas. I think telling them the truth will be fine right? But where will you go?" Gray asked as Silver looked at him before this struck to him.

"You are right! I never thought what will I do once Tartaros is destroyed!" Silver said as he punched his hand in the 'I get it' way.

"I think you can become a freelance mage" Gray suggested as Silver thought about it then nodded.

"Yes it is good enough and if you want to come and meet me then come here directly" Silver said as Gray nodded. It was after 3 weeks that Gray was in the condition to head back. He was currently wearing a hooded cloak with black pants and black fitting high neck shirt. The wounds were not yet completely healed so the bandages were still there.

"Be safe and don't tell anybody about what my real plan was 'kay cause there can be spies in any part of Earthland" Silver said as he handed Gray his bag before engulfing his son in a big bear hug.

"Yep, you take care too dad" Gray said as he departed while his father also went inside the cabin which was their house from now on. Silver looked at the disappearing back of his son as he smiled lightly before heading off to prepare something to eat.

Gray was walking towards the station to get the train which directly headed to magnolia. He remembered every little happy memory he had made with his father on the course of these 3 weeks even though he wasn't able to move that much for the major part of the time. He was already missing his father when he boarded the train. It was a 5 hour ride to Magnolia and he slept the major part of it. Just as he stepped on the Magnolia station he saw many Rune Knights moving about, likely doing their duties. He headed to his guild while the hood covered his face as he wanted to give a slight surprise to everyone but now that he thought, how the hell was he supposed to explain everything!?

"Oh man…I can already guess everyone's reaction…" Gray groaned as he spotted the familiar board and gates of his guild, his family. But something was different, everything was eerily quiet when it was supposed to be really noisy. Worried, Gray opened the guild's doors to spot everyone just sitting on the chairs while nothing was flying around, not even insults. He spotted Natsu sitting quietly while drinking his beverage.

'_Now that's creepy, how the hell flame brain can be that quiet!'_ next his eyes wandered off to Erza, who was eating her cake when suddenly Elfman tripped with the table's leg, causing the cake to fell. He thought that Elfman was going to get a super beating but nothing happened.

"Sorry Erza I just accidentally tripped" Elfman said as Erza nodded.

"It happens" she replied calmly as Mira brought another cake.

'_Oh my god! Am I going insane or Erza had just let Elfman pass without even any threat?! This surely isn't Fairy Tail but then no other guild can have a direct copy of Fairy Tail. Wait a minute! Don't tell me I am in Edolas! But it can't be as they are all different' _Gray thought as he looked over each and every one in the guild to spot this eerie feeling. He went to the bar where Mira was and looked at her to see her eyes sad even if her face had her usual smile. Just as he was going to talk to her, the pinkette who was sitting on the bar just lunged at him in sort of what should be referred as a…hug? This surprised everyone as they looked at the two fallen figures on the ground. In all this, Gray's hood has also slid down to reveal his face just as the whole guild stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing flame brains!" Gray said as he tried to pry Natsu off him whose hold was just as strong as steel.

"Gray…it's really you right?" Lucy asked him as she covered her mouth while tears threatened to fall.

"What does it look like to you" Gray said as she also hugged him with Natsu while Happy also joined as the whole guild rejoiced. Juvia also lunged at him while reffering to Lucy as love rival and things like Juvia gets to hug her Gray sama first. After prying everyone off himself, Gray told everything of what had exactly happened when Juvia noticed for the first time, the earring which dangled in his ear.

"Just a short gift from him" Gray had answered when she had asked him. There was a big party thrown for him as everybody rejoiced while a lone figure sat perched upon a tree while looking into the happy guild.

"I think he will be alright with them" Silver said as he smiled at the happy atmosphere before vanishing away.

/ THE END/

**AN: Hi guys! I just wanted to write what would've possibly happened with Gray when Silver had just grabbed him and vanished. I am just dying to know what will happen next in between Gray and Silver but for that I have to wait a torturing amount of time, waaah~ Why can't Hiro Mashima san just reveal their relationship~ I will die before their relationship is revealed~**

**Please review even if just to complain for my grammar or other things but please no hard core criticism as I don't think I will be able to get anything good from it just criticism is okay by the way. And if you have any good fanfic with gray as the main chara and without romance or pairing then please refer it to me also.**

**If you have any request then please mention it in the review and I will PM you if I can write it or not as already I am writing several fics for FT.**


End file.
